Something Blue: A Very Suite Wedding
by thebadwitch13
Summary: It's the Fairy Tale Wedding of the Year! Or at least, thats what the papers are calling Moseby's wedding...Bailey, London, and the twins aren't too sure about that. For better or for worse, the suite life gang reunites one last time.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Something old, something new

Something borrowed, something blue

…and a sixpence in her shoe"

-Traditional

"Six hours people. Repeat. Six hours."

The booming voice echoed and bounced off the walls of the Tipton New York's Grand Ballroom, the gilded ceiling seeming to quake and shutter under the force of the megaphone. All activity paused - florists clutching flowers to their chests, waiters fearfully holding silverware, the ice sculptors lifting their pickets aloft, frozen.

The sea of people only stopped moving for a second before London Tipton pressed the megaphone to her mouth again.

"Move."

Scrabbling, the workers obeyed, busing themselves in a flash and the room was filled with commotion, the air thick with worry and perfume.

Bailey Pickett had never seen such a sight.

Sure, she had always known on some level that London could be scary. Like that time London threw Mr. Cock-a Doodle-Do Clock across the room, laughing manically as the chicken smashed into pieces.

But she had never seen her former cabin mate _command_ before. Two hundred people actually downright scared of this tiny black-haired girl (for the love of corn, she hadn't seen that level of fear in people's eyes since her Uncle had set free his pet alligator at Granny's birthday…)

And all this for a wedding! It wasn't even London's wedding!

"Bailey! Oh, you're just in time. I need you to use those man-shoulders of yours to help move the ice sculpture to the front table." London had spotted her across the room and now was sashaying towards her. Smiling, London looked Bailey up and down. "Oh good! You're dressed to be one of the help! So thoughtful of you."

"This is my bridesmaids dress London. You helped pick it out, remember? You're wearing the same exact dress." Bailey said, smiling tightly.

London squinted at the sky blue strapless gown. " Ah! You're right! I didn't recognize it, what with your farmer's tan and the smell of corn! Now come on- we have to go see the happy bride."

Well. It was good to know that it was the same old London …but then again, Bailey had seen London only last month for wedding dress shopping at Kleinfeld. Normally, a dress from the most prestigious wedding dress boutique in NYC took a minimum of six months…but for London Tipton, the designers had made an exception.

Following London as she strode across the hall into another section of the hotel, Bailey mused on how quick this wedding had been planned. Miss. Tutweiller had insisted on a wedding as soon as humanly possible. Two months. It was a Herculean fret formed from the combined power of London and Miss. Tutw- _Emma_. She had to remember to call her Emma…

Bailey stumbled as she walked right into London, who had stopped short in front of a door. Turning, the heiress had an unusually worried look on her face. In a whisper, London told her, "Smile. And just shake your head. Trust me. "

_That's a little…odd…_ she thought. She gave an experimental smile.

London gave her a look of approval. "Just like that." Taking a deep breath in, London opened the door.

Bailey immediately wished she would have taken London's offer to move the ice sculpture…because if that was bad, this was much, much worse.

A stunning statuesque fiery haired woman sat in front of a dressing room mirror, examining her face with a critical eye. "It doesn't look bad, right?" Emma asked out loud, franticly. "You can barely notice it! Right?"

There, smack dab in the middle of Emma's nose, in all its red puffy glory, was a small pimple. It wasn't as red as, say, Rudolph's nose…but it was noticeable.

"You don't notice it, right?" Emma turned away from the mirror and spotted Bailey. "Oh, my god! Bailey! It's so good to see you! You can't see anything on my face, can you?"

Smiling brightly, Bailey shook her head.

"Oh,good. See! I'm freaking out over nothing, no one will notice it, I'm sure it will be fine, right?"  
>Her former teacher all but screeched. Hopping out of her chair, the redhead grabbed Bailey by the shoulder. "You can't see it" she yelled, shaking Bailey forcibly. "Right?"<p>

Bailey kept the smile plastered on her face… _Must. Not. Look. At. Nose_. Still smiling, Bailey shook her head again.

Emma gave a nervous laugh… a mad laugh, a serial killer laugh.

Bailey wondered if she should fear for her life. Just when she was planning her escape route and calculating her chances of survival, London came to the rescue. "Emma", London began in a commanding voice, "Emma. Breathe."

The bride-to-be took a deep breath.

"Good. Now, remember what I told you?" London asked.

Emma nodded. "You… you said your dermatologist would be here within the hour."

"Good. Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm… I'm going to put on my dress. And…and wait for your hairstylist. And look pretty." Emma said, calming down.

London gave a prodding "And then?"

"Then I'm," Emma took another deep breath, her eyes going wide. "I'm going to get married!" A genuine grin on her face, she gave a whoop of triumph. "I'm. Getting. Married! In your face Mother!"

London sighed, relieved the crisis had been averted."Yes. Very good." Gesturing for Bailey, London slowly made for the door. "We are going to check on your husband to be. You're going _to stay in this room Emma."_

London reached for the door handle.

"Wait!"

London turned. "Yes?"

"Did you get the thing?"

"Ah. Yeah." Reaching into her purse, London pulled out a doll. Handing it to Emma, she said. "Here. Something old."

Examining the small porcelain raven-haired doll, Emma asked, "London…is this… yours?"

London didn't answer. She had already left the room, dragging Bailey along with her.

The door firmly shut, London practically ran away, putting as much distance as possible between herself and the blushing bride. "Come on. We have to tell Mosby the chopper is at the ready! He can still get out now!"

Bailey laughed, but then schooled her face into one of disapproval. "He loves her, London."

"I know! He's out of his mind. I've spent the past two months with that woman." London paused, her face going a little pale. "You have no idea what I've been through. No. Idea."

Half-jogging to keep up with the petite heiress, Bailey said, "It can't have been that bad. I'm mean, buying the dress was…stressful…but she's so grateful your paying for her wedding! She asked you to be maid of honor, she was so happy!"

London just looked at her. "You'll see."

Bailey furrowed her brow_. Oh…that doesn't sound …good… _"What do you mean? The wedding starts in six hours! Everything's planned. You have over two hundred people helping set everything up. London, the papers are hailing you a 'Fairy Godmother' and this the 'Fairy Tale Wedding of The Year'!"

Raising an eyebrow, London hurried on, towards the bridegroom's rooms.

Bailey sighed.

Seriously. Everything was planned.

What could go wrong?

**Famous last words, indeed! Next chapter brings the twins, Mosby and more shenanigans. Reviewers receive hugs and chocolate ice cream! **


End file.
